


16 beats per minute

by Sherr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Pink Lars Barriga, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, english is not my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: His heartbeat was slow, painfully so.His skin was cold.His scars didn't heal.But his smile was as bright as ever.
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	16 beats per minute

In the past, his hands were bigger.  
Whenever they would hold hands, his hands were engulfed by pink ones, and their corporal heat would mix in a pleasant way. His long, slender fingers would then catch his wrist, and his thumb would draw circles on the inner side of his palm. 

Lars tended to do that whenever he was having a panic attack, and it would help him calm down, focusing only on the feeling of a cold finger making him feel incredibly warm. 

In the past, he was taller.  
When they hugged, he would rest his head on top of his own, and then make fun of his height. He would laugh, tenderly, and then look at him in the eyes before stealing a kiss, fast and soft, that would ease any pain he was in. 

Lars used to say, with a soft voice, that being the tall one made him feel like it was his job to protect him, after everything Steven did for him. Steven never refused, but instead said that they would protect each other. 

In the past, he was alive.  
Caramel skin and brown hair, a permanent frown on his face. That was the image he came to familiarize himself with for so long, a familiar face that greeted him whenever he entered the Big Donut, an apathetic greeting mixed with Sadie's more kind one. 

Lars was pink now. Long and fluffy hair that he let grow, the shade of it almost white. A scar on his right eye, a more kind face.  
A slower heartbeat, a slower aging. He still had the face of a teenager, even when Steven is already 30.

In the past, a lot of things were different.  
Now Lars' hands were smaller. Now Steven was taller. Now Lars was dead.

But if one thing was still the same, was that they were still together. And that his smile still was the most precious thing Steven could witness, distracting him from anything else. 

The world was falling apart around them, but they were smiling to each other. 

A bubble around them, the warmth from Steven's body surrounding them quickly. A small laugh from Lars, a big smile from Steven.  
And a war roaring in their surroundings, another world taken. 

"My diamond." Lars whispers, and Steven shuts him up with a kiss.

"No one can listen to us here."

"Heh, guess you're right, Steven. You always are."

In the past, Steven was a Crystal Gem and Lars was a space pirate. 

But now, Steven was Pink Diamond and Lars was his right hand.  
And every kiss he gave to his loved one was just a way to ignore the guilt and the pain growing stronger and bigger on his heart. 

His heart, that no longer beats.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have an explanation for this? No.  
> Do I regret writing it? Maybe so.


End file.
